Halo: Centurion
by dahellraider
Summary: Centurion was trained and Raised to hate and fight against the UNSC his whole life. He was the insurrectionist answer to the Spartan Program. However once he meets old faces, and learns of events that had happen in the truth. His life is turned around, as he was living and fighting a lie.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything within the halo universe, and make no profit in my work.  
**

**This is the first part of a three part prologue before the main story begins here. This is my first ever Halo fanfic, but I've been a fan for a long time, it just felt natural to plan one out. At the moment this is a secondary project towards my Resident evil one that is currently my Primary. That doesn't mean this will not be update until that project is done, it does however mean to expect semi slow updates until that project is finished.  
**

**As I say in all my Fanfics, everything here can still be a work in progress for me, as I am in no way the best in fanfic writings. However I do feel that I have improved since I first started. SO like I say in every story I do now is to not be surprised if you see some grammar issues here and there.  
**

* * *

**Prologue Part 1 of 3**

**July 15, 2510**

A routine patrol, that's what it was suppose to be. The Patrol just sounded like any other day in this sector. But Emily knew the second the ambush started in that forest; there was nothing routine about it. The days were all the same here; get up early take your shifts in either guard duty or on a patrol. Seemed like just another day on their second tour in the UNSC. Emily was just like any other marine Grunt in the UNSC. The only difference was she knew she didn't deserve to be one; she broke the reg that should never have been crossed. She fell in love with someone in here unit.

Jake Centurion was a grunt just like her. However it wasn't on the battlefield that they were past the point of no return, they crossed that line years ago. They first grew close back in basic, getting lucky that there instructors never caught on to them. They at first agreed to end it, saying they probably never see each other again once they shipped to their units after training. Fate had other plans, not only did they end up in the same unit, but they were in the same squad.

"Private, I need you to lay suppressing fire in that tree line!" The lieutenant barked back towards Emily, bringing her back to the situation at hand.

The rest of the squad was spread out in a diamond formation, trying to find whatever cover they could find in the clearing. It was all pointless; the innies had them surrounded on all sides. They were all in a small clearing deep within the outlaying forest from their Extraction point. Emily rushed next to Jake, who was pinned against a tree trunk. He kept trying to peek and shoot out with his MA5B, but they had him and the rest of her squad pinned good.

"Cen, I don't think we're going to make it out of this!" Emily shouted for Jake to hear, she had her hands over her helmet. Emily didn't want to risk getting hit, so she ducked as far down as possible within the cover they were behind. Jake was confused as to why she wasn't helping in the firefight.

After being able to get a few shoots towards the tree line, Jake ducked right down next to her. "Emily, I know you're probably scared right now, but you have to raise your rifle and help me out here." Jake shouted in her ear, even he could barely hear his voice with all the gunfire. He knew she heard him, but she still remained as still as possible, shaking her head to tell him NO. Jake grabbed her head to face him. "Emily don't you freeze up on me now, if the LT see's you lik…."

"I can't Cen" Emily interrupted, she didn't shout, but Jake could read her lips well enough.

Jake tried to reply, but looking in the bushes on their flank he could see movement. Giving no hesitation he grabbed his rifle and leveled it towards what he now saw an Innie wearing a really old Green camo BDU rushing towards him. Jake hesitated at first, and not because he's never killed before. The Innie also hesitated, looking directly in Jake's eyes; he was now no more than ten feet from them. Emily looked towards the Innie, who looked like he was first lowering his weapon. But when he saw that Emily had seen him he tried to raise his weapon back up, but Jake fired three rounds in his chest before he had the chance to finsh raising his weapon backup.

Other Innies started rushing out from different parts of the tree lines, but the rest of the squad was doing a good job keeping them at bay. If it wasn't for the sergeant's fast reaction in squad commands they would all already be dead. The lieutenant knew what he was doing, but he let the sergeant do his job.

Jake looked back down towards Emily, giving that grin he always does, she was about to give in right than an there and tell him. Something she probably should have told her CO before the Patrol, if she did she would more than likely already be back onboard the orbiting frigate. If Jake knew the truth now, she knew he would make every last effort for her to never poke a single part of her body from behind the cover they were held up in. But as she opened her mouth the speck. Blood splattered all over her face. In shock of how fast it just happened, she saw Jake took what looked like at least four or five hits in his back. All of them went straight through, and she knew they must have been armor piercing rounds.

"JAKE" Emily screamed, holding a bloody Jake in her arms. His eyes were open, and he looked like he was trying to form words, but nothing came out his mouth, nothing but blood however.

Someone rushed towards her, she barely noticed with how loud she screamed in such horror that the whole planet could probably hear her.

"Private!" The voice of what sounded like the lieutenant yelled, trying to shake her out of her crazed shock.

"Corpsman" The LT yelled over his Comm. Seconds later the Navy Corpsman In their squad was with the group. He tried to pull Jake out of the Privates arms, but she wouldn't have any of it. There was little time, so he checked him while he still lay in her arms not arguing. "How is he?" The Lieutenant yelled, as the firefight was still going on. The squad had formed a perimeter around the group; while the Sergeant was doing his best to command the squad on his own. The corpsman looked at the lieutenant and shook his head.

"Little chance sir, he needs to get medical attention back on board the Flaming Star" The corpsman replied pulling out a portable stretcher that was in his pack. Quickly making sure it was secured he looked at Emily. "Private you need to help me carry him to the medivac" Emily didn't reply she was still in shock, quickly thinking on his feet he slapped the side of her helmet getting her attention with the situation at hand. "Private if we don't move now he will die" Looking directly in her eyes she just nodded, helping the corpsman place Jake on the stretcher as quickly but carefully as possible.

"Doc, I didn't give you orders to move him; we're still under fire if you haven't noticed" The lieutenant Barked, annoyed that the Corpsman was ignoring him at the moment.

"Sir if we don't move now he will die, you know just as well as I do that we can't hold this ambush off" The Corpsman yelled in a more calmly matter, when it came to the medical needs of a Marine he had full jurisdiction, and the Lieutenant knew that.

The Lieutenant ran back the the rest of the squad, looking like he was cursing himself. He began relaying orders to the rest of the squad. "Sergeant we're pulling out, give covering fire for the doc. don't let those innie bastards get a scratch on him"

"Yes sir" The sergeant yelled back, as he and the rest of the squad began pulling out in an orderly matter, giving all the covering fire they needed. With the amount of fire they rained on them, the innies simply couldn't return the favor.

Emily quickly ran, holding the back side of the stretcher, as the Doc was in the front leading. With her fear for Jake she was almost faster than the Corpsman, as he tried to quicken his pace. The lieutenant called for a Pelican extraction back in a clearing too far off from where they came. They were now far away from the firefight, as they could still hear the gunfire of the squad raining death on the enemies, as the slowly retreated with them. The rest of the squad was now out of view, since they were retreating professionally in a military manner. Taking a quick glance back Emily could only see the lieutenant and a corporal who for the life of her couldn't remember his name. She probably knew his name well, but didn't care as she was worrying about the life of not just her friend, but her lover.

Emily glanced back towards ahead of her, seeing the pelican landing not far in front of them. Sand flew everywhere as the pelican was making for an emergency landing. Third squad was already waiting for them, as their orders were to keep the Landing zoen safe. They had a wide perimeter set up long before the shooting had begun.

The pelican barely hit the ground before The Doc and Emily rushed the stretcher through the back hatch, as two marines onboard helped them in. Emily and the Doc slowly sat Jake down. As the Doc quickly rushed to his side, looking through his medical bag, Emily was sitting on the other side of the stretcher, holdings jakes hand firmly. She didn't even notice the Lieutenant was now standing over her.

"Private the Doc's got it from here, get back with the squad" He ordered, but Emily didn't even flinch to his orders. "Private don't make me repeat that order" He now yelled angered at his orders going un answered. He tried to reach out and pull on her shoulder but the Doc intervened.

"She's in shock Lieutenant, besides I need her help to stable him" The corpsman said noticing that Emily was sobbing, but the lieutenant couldn't see that, as she wasn't facing him. The lieutenant didn't move, so he looked into his eyes standing his own ground. "Sir he's going to die if we don't leave now"

The lieutenant didn't say anything, but the corpsman could see he was even more pissed than he was before. Not even trying to argue he rushed back out of the pelican. Already barking orders at Third squad before the hatch started closing again.

"We're clear" One of the Marines in the pelican said over his Comm to the pilot. Instantly they we're in the air.

As the hatch finished closing the Doc stood up walking towards the sit behind him. Emily was confused as to why he wasn't helping Jake anymore. "What the hell are you doing? SAVE HIM" She screamed towards the Doc in fury, the corpsman could see the sadness in her eyes.

"I lied Private, I'm sorry but there's no saving him" He said with a cracking voice, mad at himself for lying. "I gave him something for the pain, but….I'm so sorry Emily"

"Em…" a voice tried to speak to her, and she had all but ignored the Corpsman that she could once call her friend for now.

"Jake…please don't try and talk, you're going to be alright okay" Emily barely whispered only loud enough for him to hear. She was trying to hold back more tears, If not for her sake, but for Jakes.

Jake coughed some blood out trying to speak more. "I'm sorry Emily…I'm…sor…sorry for everything" He was suffering from the talking to her, and Emily was powerless to do anything.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Jake, and you have to make it out alive because…." Emily couldn't hold her tears anymore. She didn't envision telling him today while he was dying, but there was nothing holding her back anymore. "Jake you're going to be a father…." She could barely form the word as she could barely look Jake in his eyes when she told him, but when she gazed back into his eyes he just smiled. "I wanted to tell you, I just found out this morning on my own. I should have never been on that patrol I know, but I…..I couldn't leave you, and I didn't know how to tell…" She couldn't speak anymore, as Jake lifted his other hand that Emily was holding to hold her gin up.

"Emily…" he tried to speak but more blood was running from his mouth as he coughed. "I….Kno…you don't have any…"

Emily couldn't stand seeing him like this. "Jake please, please stop talking" She pleaded, begging for him to no longer suffer.

"Find my parents" He spook more clearly now, as if there was simply just no more blood to cough out anymore. "I know you have no family, they will take care of you"

"Jake don't talk like this…."

"And if you ever find out, please know that I am truly sorr…." Jake tried to continue but he couldn't, suddenly Emily noticed he no longer had a grip on his hand she was holding, it was then and there she knew he was gone.

She didn't say a word; nothing could be formed if she even wanted to. She just leaned her head on his chest, she tried to cry, but no more tears could be formed. It felt like hours she was lying there, but only a few seconds had passed before she felt a hand on her.

"Emily I'm sorry, I didn't know" The corpsman said, trying to comfort his friend.

She held her head up facing him. "I should have never been out there Jeff, If I wasn't he might still…..He might still…"  
"Don't do that Emily, don't you dare. He wouldn't want you to live like that" Jeff said softly, kneeling down to her level. "Depression and regret like that isn't good for your child"

"My child" she spoke softly, she still couldn't believe it. She was Having Jakes child now, and had to go through it alone. He wanted her to go to his parents for help, but how could she look them in the eye and tell them she was possibly responsible for their son's death. At the very least they had to know.

Before she could think any further they all felt the Pelican come to a landing inside the Flaming Star, the UNSC frigate there unit was stationed on in orbit, As the back hatch opened the marines and pilots all headed out, walking around Emily and Jeff as they went by.

Jeff looked back towards Emily as they were now alone. "Take all the time you need" He said and she just nodded, as Jeff left her alone to mourn. They would have to move the body later, but he knew she deserved some peace for now.

* * *

**One Hour later**

Emily was huddled in a coroner of the Hangerbay not far from where the pelican still stood. A couple of Crewmen came by to take Jake's body, and she just remained still the whole time. They almost had to fight to get her to let go of his hand, but she let go willingly after a few more moments of peace. She just kept thinking of Jake's last words. He wanted her to find and stay with his family, because he knew she didn't have any of her own. She grew up an orphan, and joined the Marines the first chance she got.

She wanted to follow his wishes, but how could she look into his parents faces and tell them that she was probably responsible for their son's death. It wasn't the way she pictured meeting them for the first time. Jake always said how his parents wanted to meet her during their next shore leave, and always assured her that they would adore her just because Jake loved her. At the very least she had to visit them, to tell them how their son died and that they would have a grandchild, although Emily isn't sure how they would take that, and wither or not they would welcome her, but they still had to right to know.

What also bugged her is how he said if she ever found out that he was sorry. 'Sorry for what?' she thought to herself. It didn't make sense, was he involved with somebody else or was it something way more personal. She couldn't think of any reason he would say such a thing as his last word. Before she could continue thinking another pelican landed inside the hangerbay at the far side of the hanger, about three Pelicans could be docked at this hanger at one time. She just barely glanced her head up to see who was onboard. A squad of marines all came out, it took Emily a second glance to recognize it was her squad, but she was disgusted at the site. They were cheering, she couldn't think of any reason for them to be cheering, as Jake had just died. Quickly she sat up and quickened her pace across the hangerbay nearly pushing a Crewman working on repairs in her way.

Her squad didn't even notice her, as their backs were facing in her direction. One of the marines she recognized as Sergeant Evans was, the one who keep the squad in line I nthe ambush, the one who made sure they were able to get Jake out of the line of fire was leading the marines in laughter. Quickly she came up from behind him and taped his shoulder. The sergeant turned around still laughing, as he now noticed who got his attention, his face just turned more serious at her sight.

"Is there a problem, Private" The sergeant asked in his military like tone. He changed his tone the second he saw her, As if she was just a piece of garbage to be ordered around. Not like the other marines that were just moments ago, joking with him.

Emily didn't even give the sergeant a reply; she quickly shoots out her angered fist into his jaw, throwing the sergeant to the deck of the Hangerbay. "You bastard!" Emily Screamed. "Jake's dead, and you're all laughing"

"Shit…We…Didn't know" one of the private in the group that the sergeant was joking with spoke up. He showed remorse in his voice, as he was truly sorry.

Everyone in the groups face showed remorse just like the private, except for the sergeant who quickly got back to his feet. "Private Diaz is just pissed that her lover boy died" The sergeant laughed standing between her and the rest of the marines. "Centurion never had the marine in him, so he decided to master the next thing, screwing his own squad mate"

Emily was about to punch him again until someone from behind yelled out. "Private stand down" The voice of Lieutenant Everett barked. 'Everett' she realized she just remembered the name. The lieutenant knew how to handle the platoon during combat. However he was a complete dick out of the field, and that Emily remembered clearly.

Emily held her fists at her side, still tighten. The lieutenant was now standing right in front of her. "Sir, he was disrespecting Priv…."

"I don't care what Sergeant Evans said Private, you never hit a superior, especially one in my Platoon" Everett yelled right into her face, looking directly into her eyes. He quickly glanced back towards the group of marines. "You're all dismissed" He ordered. The marines saluted and walked towards the ships corridors. He returned his gaze towards Emily. "You obviously aren't in shock anymore, and for that stunt I'm going to have you planetside again with second squad, maybe a night patrol will clear your head" The lieutenant gave her orders. He then turned around, staring to walk out of the hanger like the marines he had just ordered out.

"No sir" Emily replied loudly while still keeping her bearings straight. As if she wasn't dismissed when she knew damn well she probably was.

Lieutenant Everett turned back around marching in anger back towards Emily "What the hell did you say Private" He barked again with his face now turning read from frustration.

"Sir, this marine is unfit for duty sir" Emily replied quickly.

"Will see how unfit you are after I have you run this Hangerbay for the next night…."

"Bailey that Lieutenant" A familiar voice came from the corner of Emily's eyes.

Everett turned around meeting the corpsman. "This is not a medical condition Doc, as such you hav….."

"Private Diaz is indeed unfit Lieutenant like she just said, as she is being discharged from duty" The corpsman said walking next to Everett.

"As Private Diaz's CO, I demand to know under what reasons she is being discharged"

The Corpsman just smirked at him before replying "Sir, the Private is carrying a child, as such she can no longer serve in a combat unit"

The lieutenant gave an angered grin towards the private. "So the rumors were true, if a discharge is what you need I'll pleasantly make sure it's a dishonorable one, I promise you that Private" the lieutenant swore before walking out of the Hangerbay for real this time.

"Don't worry Emily, I'll keep him and the others off your back until you're home" Jeff said patting her on the back.

"Home?" Emily replied softly, not towards the Corpsman that was her friend, but more towards herself. "I don't think I have a home Jeff"

Jeff wanted to smile as he may have somewhat good news for her, but he figured it was best not to. Still he grabbed a small datapad, placing it in Emily's hands. "Forgive me for overhearing earlier but…..This is where Jake's parents live, I'm sure they could help"

Emily took it from him not replying in any sense. She didn't want to face his parents and lay a bomb shell like 'hay your sons dead, but can you help me raise his kid' it just felt wrong; still they deserved every right to know what had happened, she already decided that. "Thanks Jeff, you've been a really good friend to both of us these past few months" Emily replied softly, remembering the days of the trio hanging out off duty. Jeff simply nodded, giving her one last tap on her back before leaving her alone again.

* * *

**This is the first part of a three part Prologue, the other two are still being edited so I hope to have them out sooner if not later. The main events of the story take place far along in the future, as this is just all a set up to those events.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the halo universe, and make no profit in my work.  
**

* * *

**Prologue Part 2 of 3**

**July 16, 2510**

The flaming star was in slip space for the past twenty four hours, on a heading towards Reach to give the marines on-board some R and R. Emily would be shipped off another transport to her distention when they arrived at Reach. Her discharge was already going through. She wasn't thinking of how her career was ending so abruptly, she wasn't thinking of what a single mom would do to support her child now with no job. She was thinking of how she would have to raise this child by herself.

Jake and she had never talked children, she brought it up once. However Jake didn't seem all that interested at that moment, yet that was probably over two years ago. They had always just lived in the moment, not exactly thinking of the future. Emily was sure Jake was opening up to her more about their relationship when he wanted her to meet his parents on their next leave. Jeff was kind enough to have Jake's personal belongings brought to her, as she was heading to Jake's parents anyway, she could be the one to bring them in person.

She spent most of the night debating on wither to look through his things; it pained her to even think of such. However she wanted to hold something close of his to her, she looked through them quickly to discover something that broke her heart more so than what was already happening. What she found was a ring. Not just any ring, but an engagement one. Jake was going to propose at some time, and it tore her apart just seeing it now. Jake was indeed ready to take the next step, and he died before getting that chance. She started throwing things around tearing her quarter's apart before she ended up cuddled in the corner of the room.

Jeff was worried about Emily; there was no other way to put it. She was mourning yes, but she has yet to come out of her quarters aboard the ship. He was fine to her keeping to herself and all, but what he was not fine was her not getting checked out in the medbay, or simply getting some food. She has a baby to worry about not just herself anymore.

Jeff pressed in the buzzer on her quarters to wait for an answer, but there was known. Emily was not opening up to anyone at the moment, but Jeff wasn't having any of that. Hell he was damn sure to drag her out of the room if he had to. Under the buzzer his used the number pad to type in his medical emergency code to force the door open.

The door opened to reveal a dark quarters, there was not a single light on. Jeff looked out onto the bed to reveal nothing. He quickly motioned for the lights to turn on. When they flickered on Jeff could see the room was a complete mess, and Emily was huddled in the corner with a blanket around her. Jeff quickly rushed over to her, kneeling by her side.

"Jesus Emily, what have you been doing?" Jeff quietly asked

"Leave me alone" Emily mumbled to herself, if Jeff wasn't so close he probably wouldn't even hear her.

"No can do, either you come with me to the mess hall, or I'm dragging you to the medical bay. Your choice Emily"

"Jeff he was going to propose to me" Emily said bluntly out loud. Jeff had to blink to process what he had just heard, but everything all made sense now. Jake had been acting strange the past week, more so than usual.

"Emily…I…I know there's nothing I can say to make it feel any easier, but for the sake of the child you need to get something to eat" he said holding a hand out to her.

"Fine" Emily said taking his hand and trying to stand up. She was stumbling at first, but Jeff was helping her up.

Jeff was halfway dragging her through the corridors of the ship, luckily not many people where out an about around this time. Most of the Marines had already gone into cryo sleep by now, as they were all anxious to get some R and R. Entering the mess hall however there was a pair of people in the back cornered table. Sitting on the table was none other than Lieutenant Everett, and Sergeant Evans. 'great that's the last thing we need right now' Jeff thought to himself. He hoped with the Lieutenant aware of Emily's condition they would just leave them alone.

The lieutenant gave a quick glance towards the pair showing a grin on his face, before returning back to his conversation with the sergeant. Jeff didn't want Emily to notice the men, the last thing she needed was more stress. He quickly sat her down at the nearest table, while he went over to get some food as quickly as possible.

Emily had her head in her hands on the table; she was too preoccupied in her thoughts again to even notice there was a pair of people standing right over her.

"Well well well, Private Diaz decided to come out of her little hiding hole" A voice said, Emily looked up to see it was Lieutenant Everett. Sergeant Evans was standing right next to it.

"Leave me alone" Emily barked with a disgusted voice, yet she had every right to say It that way.

"Insubordinate, and sleeps with the rest of your squad LT" Sergeant Evans said nudging the LT on his shoulder, the two were close friends, but they both liked to gang up on someone just like they were doing right now.

"Fuck off!" Emily nearly shouted at the two.

"You're lucky you're knocked up Private, otherwise I would have you doing pushups right now…Squad fucker" The lieutenant sneered at that ending comment towards her, as he was trying to give her a disgusted nickname.

Emily had enough, she didn't care who he was, or what rank he had. She wasn't going to take that from anyone, for Christ sake Jake was dead, and they were doing this to her. She quickly lunged at the Lieutenant to try and punch him, but the Sergeant already had her down. She could tell he was holding back, trying not to hit her for obvious reasons.

"Easy there Diaz" The sergeant whispered in her ear, he was holding her back, while the Lieutenant was still standing in front of her. "Don't want to do something you might regret" The sergeant added.

Within a blink of an eye she was kneeling on the ground, as the sergeant had for some reason let her go. She could hear what sounded like struggle going on, the sounds of punches and screaming. Looking up she could see the Sergeant on the ground with a bloody nose, and the Lieutenant was also on the ground, with Jeff however sitting on top of him, threatening something in his ear.

"What the hell" the sergeant cursed holding his broken nose, trying to stand with little success.

Before anything else could happen Jeff walked over to Emily holding out his hand to help her back up. She took it of course, and when he grabbed her hand he then used his other to grab a tray of food he had placed on a nearby table. He then quickly led her out of the mess hall.

"Come on" he said leading her back through the same corridors they had just came though. "We don't need those bastards to ruin the day further; you can eat in your quarters" Jeff said holding his hand around her shoulder, leading her back towards her own quarters.

Jeff was quiet the rest of the way, and so was Emily. She didn't want to think what might happen if Jeff had not shown up when he did, she owed Jeff a lot for what he was doing for her. She knew they wouldn't have really hurt her, as they would be court marshaled for endangering the child, but she didn't want to think what they still might have done to her. Before she knew it she was thinking of what the lieutenant had called her 'squad fucker' the words rang in her thoughts. She was just standing outside her quarters now, when Jeff could see she had been crying during the walk here.

"Emily" he said softly holding her face, stroking strands of her brown hair back. She was now looking directly into his eyes, showing that she was still a nervous wreck right now. "Don't let them get to you, I assure you that will be the last time you will ever see those two again"

She nodded, a little unsure how that would be the last time she saw them. This was a small frigate after all; it was unlikely she wouldn't see them again unless they went into cryo. Jeff led her back into her quarters, sitting her on her bed and placing the tray of food next to her.

"Emily you need to eat and I want you to get regular checkups within this next week until we get back to Reach, Okay" Jeff said kneeling down to her, and she just nodded. "Listen you don't have to go to the mess, I can bring you food on a regular basis if you wish" he assured, but she still didn't answer. Jeff stood to walk out of the room, he was slow about it, hoping she would say something, and to his luck she did.

"What did you say to him?" she asked looking at Jeff, who was standing at the door now.

"Say what to whom?" he asked, although he pretty much knew who she was talking about.

"The lieutenant, you threaten him. What did you say?" she pleaded now, she was indeed curious as to what he had said to that bastard.

Jeff took in a deep breath before saying anything. "I told him, if he or any of his friend's even looks at you the wrong way again I would cut their throats"

Emily was somewhat shocked with what he was saying. "You're a medic Jeff, you would nev….."

"Emily I did some horrible things before joining the navy, let's just leave it at that" He said and she nodded in agreement.

"What about a court marshal Jeff, aren't you afraid he would do something, you did just threaten a superior"

"I would use the fact that I was protecting a pregnant women, the captain has a soft spot for children. Just the thought of the LT and his men touching you the wrong way, and the captain would have them sent to the brig without hearing his side." Jeff explained.

With Emily somewhat satisfied with her answer Jeff finally opened the door to her quarters about to leave.

"Don't be a stranger Jeff" Emily called out, and he took one last look inside now standing in the ships corridor. "I want you to keep in touch when I'm gone" she added.

"I'll give you time to settle in Emily, than I would love to see that kid of yours one day" he said pointing towards her abdomen.

Emily gave out a slight laugh with a smile, and it brought Jeff a smile to his face, just seeing her smile one last time. The thought of her unborn child was what kept her going now. The door closed with Jeff gone. She didn't know t than, but that would be the last time she saw him until her life was once again turned upside-down.

* * *

**July 28****th****, 2510 Centurion residence**

"Hun what time is Jason suppose to be over" Edward asked his wife. He was sitting in his chair watching the news, while she was making dinner.

"Some time later tonight Eddie" Sarah replied to her husband, a little pre occupied with the stove."He said he should be here for dinner"

"Well it would be great to have at least one of our sons home" Eddie replied loudly so she could hear her.

Sarah couldn't agree more, she hardly saw any of her sons these days. They were both hard at work for their cause, a cause that she hated. She however supported them, simply because they were her children. "Speaking of which, have you heard from Jake lately"

"Not since the last time he called to speak with you about whatever was bothering him" Eddie replied, as Sarah remembered quiet clearly why Jake called in the first place.

Jake called her to ask about advice to propose to his girl friend. She had not met her yet, as Jake was planning on bringing her by on their next shore leave. Sarah had only seen a picture of her once a long time ago. Yet with the way Jake had always described her had been enough to already love her like a daughter.

Suddenly she heard the door ring; she quickly left the kitchen yelling to Eddie she would get it. They weren't expecting anyone at this hour, However it could be possible that Jason had come by early. Opening the front door revealed a young Woman with brown hair and Green eyes, holding a duffle bag over her shoulders. She was about her own height. Sarah couldn't place her fingers on it, but she looked as if she had seen her before.

"Can I help you?" Sarah asked the young woman, she was wearing what looked like a UNSC set of BDU's, with the name on the front spelled Diaz. Sarah knew she had heard that name somewhere, as if the name was on the top of her head. The woman looked sad, as she was trying to reply.

"Is…is" the woman was stuttering nervously, trying really hard continue speaking, she took in a deep breath. "Is this the Centurion residence?" She finally asked.

"Yes it is, how may I help you?" Sarah asked kindly smiling towards the young woman.

"My name is Emily…..Emily Diaz" She said as if she was expecting some kind of reply.

It took Sarah a second to think, but she then looked to what was around her neck. She had a necklace with an engagement ring on it. She recognized that ring anywhere. "Oh my god" Sarah said, before she held the young woman in an embrace. "Please…don't tell me..." Sarah tried to speak, if she was here alone with the ring around her neck it could only mean one thing, she wasn't stupid.

Emily just nodded, as Sarah could feel the motion of her head in the embrace, as she could hear the woman that her son fell in love with starting to cry. "It was my fault" She said still being hugged by Sarah. "If I didn't tell him and been on the patrol he died on he might still be alive" she cried with regret.

Sarah finally let the woman go, as she was whipping tears with her hand. "What are you talking about? Tell him what?" Sarah asked calmly, trying to hold back tiers of news of her owns sons death.

"I…I'm…carrying his child" Emily said looking as if she was expecting to be forced off the property.

Sarah calmly grabbed her hand, leading her inside the house. "Come inside" she said

They just barely passed through the living room with Eddie looked at the young woman. "Who is she?" Eddie asked as his wife lead the woman up the stairs.

"The mother of your grandchild" Sarah said bluntly walking up the stairs with Emily. Eddie sighed returning to watching the news. HE figured he would get all the details later on.

Before Emily knew it she was standing outside a room in a hallway upstairs. Sarah opened the room, revealing a bedroom with modeled ships everywhere. Emily was a little amazed at all the work she was seeing.

"This was Jake's room" Sarah said, while Emily was walking inside looking confused.

"I…I shouldn't be here" said Emily, as she was just about to walk outside the room, while Sarah stopped her.

"You have every right to be here" Sarah said giving her another hug like before. "I remember everything Jake told me about you." She said remembering how Jake told her she was an orphan her whole life. "Our house is your house, take time to unpack and settle in." Sarah said letting Emily go, as she was leaving her alone in peace.

"Thank you" Emily said softly.

Sarah smiled in reply. "Dinner will be ready in a few hours, I'll bring some up to you late, and you look really tired you can meet the rest of the family later" She said and Emily just nodded In reply.

Sarah left her alone for now, walking back down the stairs. She was standing in the living room in front of Eddie before she finally let the tears out.

"What's wrong Hun" Eddie said getting up from his chair Holding Sarah, while she started crying in his shoulder.

"Ja…Jake's dead Eddie" Sarah cried, and Eddie couldn't hold back his sorrow either.

"…and the girl?" Eddie asked trying to find answers to what Sarah was saying earlier.

"She's…she was Jake's girl friend…" Sarah finally stopped the tears looking at Eddie. "She's carrying our grandchild"

* * *

**Two hours later**

It had been a rough night for everyone, Emily stayed in Jake's room, while Sarah brought some dinner up for her. Eddie hadn't said much since Sarah told her about their son's death. The door rang again, as such Sarah nearly ran towards the door in fury knowing who it could be. She opened the door to reveal their older son Jason.

Before Jason could even speak she slapped her own son. "You bastard" Sarah screamed.

"ahh what was that for mom" Jason said holding his face with his own hand, as her mother had slapped him quiet hard.

"Jake's dead…all because of what you had him did for you"

"What?" Jason asked in confusion to everything.

"Now my own Grandchild is going to grow up without a father, all because you had Jake join the UNSC to help your own cause" Sarah continued her screaming assault, as Eddie was just watching the whole ordeal from afar. Jason could see his father was more than likely agreeing with everything his mother was saying.

"Jake believed in the cause, I thought you did too" Jason said with confusion. "If he died for the cause, than he died believing that we would one day succeed"

"Shut up" Sarah screamed at her son, she was more furious than ever. "I only believed because you both did, and Jake obviously didn't believe in the same thing if he fell in love with one of his fellow marines"

"What are you talking about Mom?" Jason asked, not really understanding what she was saying in any sense at all.

"There is a young woman up in Jason's room, a woman that Jake was planning to propose too. Now she's upstairs Pregnant with Jake's child. My grandchild, and she has to raise him or her without Jake's help"

Jason was stunned; there was no other way to put it. Jake had never mentioned such a thing in his reports. "Mom…that…that can't be…"

Sarah was quick to cut him off. "Don't ever come here again Jason, I don't want you fifty feet from this house or any of us. Do you understand?"

"Mom…how could you do this to your own son?" Jason question as he was somewhat hurt with the way his mom was reacting.

"Go, before I call the police and tell them about your so called great insurrectionist cause. Your stupid cause that got Jake killed" She screamed slamming the door on Jason's face, hoping to never see her older son ever again. In just one day she had lost a son, and exiled another. That same day however she gained a daughter, and her unborn grandchild.

* * *

**Well that's part 2, just need to finish editing part 3, hopefully it will be out soon. Will be a massive time jump between this and that chapter, to set in stone the major events that lead to the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Halo universe, and make no profit in my work.  
**

**Wow, I didn't think I be finish updating the Prologue on my own Birthday, but oh well :)  
**

* * *

**Prologue Part 3 of 3**

**2517, nearly 7 years later**

Emily had spent the past seven year raising her son. She had a son, and named him after his own father that died, Jake Centurion. She spent those first few years living with Jake's parents, as she couldn't raise the child by herself. After about three years of finding a job thanks to Eddie, Jake's fathers help, she finally was able to live on her own. Emily however didn't live too far from Jake's parents, since they always wanted to visit their own grandson from time to time.

Emily had let Jake's Parents adopt her as a daughter. She had grown close to them these past years, and she wanted to bear the name Centurion, like she would have if she had married Jake all those years ago. They welcomed her in the family in open arms, although she never got the chance to meet Jake's older brother Jason Centurion for some reason. When she asked Sarah and just told her he was never around anymore, so she believed her and drop to subject

Emily was in the kitchen working on some paperwork for the company she was with, when her six year old son came by to bother her. She hadn't even notice that he got home from preschool already.

"Mommy, mommy" Little Jake cheered with excitement, tugging on Emily's shirt.

Emily looked down at her son, grabbing him up from the floor to hold him in her arms. "How was school today sweetheart?" Emily asked, she only just recently got home from work, and had her neighbors pick up her son. Both little Jake and the neighbors daughter have become good friends over the past year.

"It was fun Mommy, I Finally beat Kelly in a race today" Jake said, as Emily was lightly bouncing him in her arms. Emily just loved the sight of her son when he was happy. He had the same face structure and black hair color of his father, but had the same Green eyes as hers. Naming him after his father only seemed 'Right' Emily put it; there was just no other way of saying it.

"You mean you finally gave up letting her Win" Emily teased poking his nose. Kelly, Little Jake's friend always raced each other in their free time. Jake could barely keep up with her for the most part, but Emily teased him saying 'you just let her win' all the time.

"There was this nice Lady that came to talk to us" Jake bluntly said looking pleased with himself.

Emily didn't seem worried at first, since it was at a school. "Was she a teacher?" Emily asked, looking down on her son to give him her fullest attention.

"No" Jake said shaking his head. "We've never seen her before, she did say Kelly and I make a good team" Jake added smiling.

"What did I tell you about talking to Strangers little Jake?" Emily asked with a somewhat worrying tone, she was sure the lady Jake was speaking of didn't mean harm, but Jake needed to learn this lesson for the future.

Jake pouted a little. "To not talk to them" He said looking down on the ground a little sad that he was disappointing his mother.

Emily used her hand to lift up Jake's head, facing it back towards her. "Hay now, don't be sad, I'm only teaching you this for your own safety, Okay?"

Jake nodded "Okay, I love you mommy" Jake said hugging her.

"I love you too" She replied.

There hugging moment was interrupted with the sound of the door ringing. Emily slowly sat Jake off her lap. "Go put your things away" She said, and little Jake started running towards his room. 'He was indeed a fast one' Emily thought to herself, while she was walking towards the door.

Opening the door, Emily looked straight ahead to reveal nobody in sight, she was confused at first. Until she looked down to reveal the little Kelly. "Kelly" Emily said, kneeling down to her. "You here to see if Jake wants to play"

Kelly nodded In a quick reaction, before stomping her right foot on the ground. She looked serious, but all Emily could do was give out a slight laugh to the whole situation. "I want a rematch" She said commandingly. Emily knew she was talking about how Jake had beaten her today in a race earlier today at preschool.

Emily was about to call out for Jake when she just realized something. "What happened to your hair honey?" Emily said rubbing her right hand over Kelly's newly dyed blue hair.

"You like it?" Kelly asked, looking as if she was worried of Emily's answer to her new hair color.

"I love it" She replied smiling.

"My birthday is in a few weeks" Kelly said reminding Emily, like she had been all week.

"Oh I know, wait right here when I go get Jake" Emily said standing back up, while Kelly just nodded in reply.

Emily walked quickly down the hall in the house towards Jake's room. The door was already slightly opened; she slowly pushed the door open all the way to reveal Jake reading a small book. She walked inside, lying on the ground next to her son.

"Sweetheart" She said placing an arm around his shoulders. "Kelly wants you to come out and play; she wants a rematch from you" She said nudging him.

Jake quickly tossed the book aside, trying to stand up in a hurry. "I gots to beats her again mommy"

Emily quickly grabbed his hand, before he was able to run out. "Let her win this time Jake" Emily said looking down on her son.

"Why Mommy?" Jake asked, looking a little confused with what his mother was asking of him.

"Because she looks a little sad, and you want her to be happy since her birthday is soon, Right?"Emily asked, and Jake gave a quick nod in reply. "Good, now go have some fun" She said rushing her son out of his room.

Jake quickly ran out the door meeting Kelly outside. The Sight of her son being so happy always gave Emily a smile. She at times could forget about the hard days of mourning for Jake, the Father that never got to see his own son. She felt like that was the furthest down her life would ever get; she had nothing but happiness to look forward to in her life, and the life of her son. Emily would see to it that her son never has to experience the life she had, the loneliness of being an orphan, and the sorrow of losing Jake his father. She was still surprised little Jake wasn't asking questions about his father yet, but she figured it was only a matter of time.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Emily was picking up little Jake from school. He had stayed late in the afternoon to work on his project; he was a little excited for Kelly's birthday. Emily was walking through the school hallways, passing by what little people there were. Coming up to Jakes pre-k class room, she quickly knocked on the door frame, alerting the teacher inside sitting with a few other kids. They all turned, and Jake was rushing over to meet his mom.

"Mommy, we going home?" little Jake asked hugging Emily's legs.

She knelt down slightly, tapping Jake on his back. "Yes sweetie" she looked over towards the teacher. "Is he done here?" she asked.

The teacher nodded, as she was a little pre occupied watching the other kids while they waited for their parents. Jake had already got his things and rushed out in the hallway, leaving Emily behind. She noticed Jake wasn't around and rushed out in the hallway a little panicked in her thoughts, but she knew he wouldn't go far.

"Jake" she yelled quickly pacing through the hallways. Turning the next corner she saw someone in a UNSC uniform kneeling down and talking to Jake. Emily quickened her pace to kneel to their level and meet little Jake. "Don't go running off like that Jake" she said, she heard a slight laugh from the man in uniform before looking at the man. She stood about to thank him for stopping her son.

Emily's smile vanished when she saw the name on the uniform; looking into his face she felt a sense of horror. The Uniform was different, the rank was different, but she knew that man anywhere. Emily knew that blonde hair, and that brown eyes anywhere. His face looked ruffed up filled with scars, but she never forget that man's face. Emily quickly grabbed Jake, pulling him closer to her.

"Stay away from my son" she nearly screamed, she had kept herself from yelling for Jake's sake.

The man stood, smirking at Emily. "Now is that any way to treat an old friend…Diaz" Major Everett said.

"It's Centurion now you Bastard" she Barked at him, trying to walk around the Major.

Major Everett moved to the side, stopping Emily from leaving. "This isn't what it seems" He said, holding up his hands.

"Than what is it than" Emily replied, now holding her son behind her. She could feel Jake getting tense, since she knew Jake understood how uncomfortable his mother was around this man. "What does a Spook want with me" she asked, noticing from the patches on his uniform that he was with ONI now.

"Nothing, believe it or not I've come to apologies"

"You had close to seven years to do that" she said slowly walking backwards.

"My ship is resupplying here, and with my job I can't have contact with anyone on tour. When I remembered you moved here, I figured I come to repent my old sins" Everett explained.

"If you truly want to apologies, you would let us pass. You would make sure of it that neither I nor my Son would ever see you." Emily said with a hint of aggression, if he wasn't going to move than she would make damn sure he did, Even if she had to force him to move.

Everett smiled, stepping aside to let her and her son pass. "So be it" he said.

Emily was surprised 'maybe he truly had come to apologize' she thought. She took advantage of the moment, and walked outside the building with her son.

When she was outside, clear of the building little Jake finally spoke up. "I didn't say anything mommy" he said tugging his mothers Sleeve. "You said don't talk to strangers, and I didn't" Jake added looking for some kind of answer from his mother.

Emily just looked down towards her son smiling, as she was indeed proud of him. "That's good Jake, never talk to that man" she said, and Jake nodded with a smile.

Major Everett was standing at the doorway of the school, watching Emily take her son to her car. He placed a hand on his ear, where his radio comm was. "Retrieval team Gamma, second subject is confirmed. We will move on the first subject in three hours. Be Ready to take the second right after" He ordered, waiting for his team to respond. Everett could do nothing but smile, as he received an acknowledgment signal from his retrieval team.

* * *

**Three hours later**

Emily had taken Jake out for a late lunch, when she remembered she forgotten her purse in the car. Emily knew she would only been gone for a few seconds. She looked at the familiar waiter calling her over. Emily had become a close friend of hers in the past few months, as she brought her son here on a regular basis.

"How can I help you Emily?" The waitress asked walking towards the booth they just sat down at.

"Can you keep an eye on Jake when I get my purse from my car?" Emily asked, standing up from the booth. The friend nodded, sitting down beside little Jake.

While she was walking towards the door Emily looked back to see the two already laughing. She smiled before turning her attention back towards the entrance of the restaurant heading outside. Emily quickly rushed her way in the parking lot, opening the car door on the driver's side. She grabbed the purse, as it was sitting out in the open in plain view.

Closing the door behind her she looked back towards the window of the restaurant where her son had been sitting to find he wasn't there, and neither was the waitress that she could call a friend. Emily was about to run back inside, when suddenly and explosion went off from within the building, knocking Emily down onto the hard gravel of the parking lot.

Emily couldn't feel her body; she couldn't feel pain or sorrow. All she could think about was how her son was gone. Wither he was at that table or not, there was no surviving that explosion. She could only remember the horror of feeling this deep emotion before, as she closed her eyes letting everything go black.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Let me get this straight major" the voice of the woman spoke over the radio. "You let the second subject die in a possible Insurrectionist attack, while your team couldn't apprehend the first subject?"

"Ma'am are teams report that we should have the first subject cornered within the next few hours" The Major replied, as he was sitting inside the Van the team had set up as a command center.

"Very well" the woman over the radio said giving a quick sigh; the major could tell she was angry. "Make sure to get rid of the second subject's flash clone, since you're men will no longer need it"

The Major was monitoring the Cam feeds from the team, while he was talking over the radio that was linked with their orbiting ship. "I assure you Ma'am the team will have the first subject within the next two to three hours" Major Everett said, trying to reassure the woman overseeing the operation. He was hoping this assignment would lead to his next promotion. But with the way it was going already he was lucky enough to still have his job at the moment. If anything this assignment would give him a demotion.

"I hope you realize Major that Subject you lost was are most promising candidate for the program" the Woman on the radio comm said, reminding him of his failure.

* * *

**The next day**

Emily awakened in what looked like a hospital; she could see tubes running around her. Barely opening her eyes to look over herself Emily could only see what looked like few bandages wrapped around her.

"Honey, are you okay" A familiar voice from the right side of the room asked.

Looking over she could see it was Sarah, the woman who had taken care of her like a daughter for the past few years. Emily just nodded, feeling as if she never wanted to talk again.

Sarah quickly rushed of her chair "I'll see about getting you some water and…."

"Where's Jake?" Emily asked with a panicked voice, looking as if was about to have a mental breakdown.

"Honey, listen to me" Sarah said placing an arm on Emily's shoulder.

"Where is he" Emily nearly yelled at her, she had never yelled at Sarah in her life, as she was basically her own mother now.

"He…he's gone Honey..." Sarah said, no longer able to hold back her own tears.

"How?" Emily joked. "How could this happen"

Sarah whipped tears from her face before replying. "It…it was an Insurrectionist bombing"

Emily couldn't hold it back anymore, she felt as if someone had just stabbed her in the heart for the second time in her life. Suddenly Emily felt flashbacks of seven years ago. Seeing Jake the father of her now dead Child's chest being torn to shreds by bullets again, seeing blood gushing from his mouth as he kept trying to talk before he died. Now she was seeing those same images that haunted her nightmares for years, but this time imagining them as if they were of her own son.

For the second time in her life the insurrectionist had taken the only person she cared for most in this world. She could only wonder if naming her son Jake had been a curse on him since the day he was born.

"Emily" Sarah asked using her name to get her out of her train of thought. She only turned towards Sarah to give her the thousand mile stare. "You don't have to go through this alone…"

"Leave" Emily said with coldness in her voice.

Sarah wanted to say something, but she knew what she was going through right now. And she figured the best thing for her was to leave her to mourn alone, and alone she left her.

* * *

**One week later**

**Unknown location, somewhere else in the Galaxy**

"One hundred" a voice quietly said to himself in the dark observation room, looking in the warehouse below him filled with nearly one hundred children.

"Are you sure you won't be held back by personal reasons commander?" a second voice asked from beside him.

The commander looked into the warehouse, seeing guards on the top balcony, while a few were below watching the children. "Why do you say that?" the commander asked facing the second man.

"Sir isn't one of the trainees your nephew" The second voice asked, looking over the personal files.

The Commander just smirked at his question. "I don't have a nephew doctor, you best remember that" The Commander remarked walking out of the Observation room.

The doctor looked toward the commander, as he was leaving. "Understood Commander Centurion"

* * *

**Well that's the end of my prologue story, Chapter 1 I guess you could call it will be out eventually. And hopefully that means sooner than later like I usually say. Don't expect daily updates like this anymore, as i already had these chapters all done at the same time basically.**


End file.
